kyu dur dareya1
by chilakalakavya
Summary: chapter 1 updated plz read and review my frnds with smile
1. Chapter 1

Hai,i am new for ff and i don't know hindi as much plz so,plz sry for my spell mistake

and enjoy sweet couple dareya chapter

A girl come out from the airport with her 2yrs daughter she was not in good mood but waiting for someone eagerly

Cid Beaure:

A Man was continosly trying some one phone but it comming naot reachable but someone was clearly noticing him from some time so he came to him and asked

Man: kya hua sachin tum itna pareshaan

sachin:kuch nahi hua abhijeet sir

Abhijeet:jhoot mat bolo sachin kya pareshani hai batavo muje

sachin:sir uska yaha transfer hua hai(in small tone no body cannot hear)

Abhijeet:muje pata hai

Sachin:in shock apko ki se pata

Abhijeet:mein ne acp sir tho bat kar yaha uska transfer kiya

sachin:per apne isa ku kiya

Abhijeet:un dono milane ki

sachin:par sir uska pata chala tho kina gussa karegi apko malum hai na

abhijeet:tum chinta mat karo mein appna bhai ke liye kuch bi karngi

aur tum jakar uske lekar ghar chalo

sachin:tike sir mein airport jaraha hu

abhijeet:kk

Someone home:

bedroom:

he was constantly watching the wall which are containing a beautiful girl photos all arund his bedroom with eachother looking with out blinking and crying and remembering their romantic moments,their love for each other

and saying himself kyu hua mujse dur plz wapas ajao mein tere bina nahi reh pavunga plz

Suddenly his phone ring

person:kya kara hu daya ghar mein

daya:kuch nahi abhijeet bas abhi thodi der mein beauro ajayenagi

abhijeet:thik hai jaldi ana(in heart muje pata hai tum bahoot duk hai per mein iss duk ko tumse dur karunga aur tumara pyaaar ko tumse milunga ye mera vada hai mera bhai)

airport:

girl was still waiting for someone but,suddenly someone put hand on her shoulder

she turn around with serious expession she was having little girl on her shoulder sleeping

girl:app intna late kyu ayi

person:muje maff karo shreya mein traffic mein pass gaya

Shreya: tik hi apko pata hai na mein apse narag nahi hoon sachin bai

sachin:muje pata hai meri gudia aur meri princess ko muje do

sachin use hatho mein apne hatho mein lekar bilkul meri jiju pe gayi meri princess

ye sunn kar shreya bahoot gussa hojathi

shreya:bhai diya meri beti uska koyi hak nahi ispar

sachin:sry tum gussa matho ye bilkul tum per gayi ab tikhai abb chalo ghar

shreya:chalo bhai 3 yrs hogai mein mumbai akar aur ghar dekkar

apne ghar tikse raka hai na

sachin:ha meri gudiya mein ghar ko achhe se raka(with clean)

after sometime they went to home

home:

shreya dirctly went her bedroom with diya

when she enter the bedroom and she went to shock aur wo isse dekhkar bahoot gussa hojathi diya ko bd par sulake usse lekar bahar hall mein akar niche pekdeti

sachin:shreya tum ne isa kyu kiya a tumara shaddi ka photo hai

shreya:meri shaddi tut gayi bhai aur pointing to the person in the photo a mera pati nahi hai mera unse koi lenadena nahi hi

and she went to her bedroom with tears in her eyes

in hall:

sachin thinking:muje pata hai ki tum abhi bhi bahoot pyaar kathi mere jiju se and lift the photo and left from their

beauro:

a girl was constantly looking some one sudenly put their hand on her shoulder

suddenly look the person

person:tumne mujhe dara divya purvi

purvi:kyu gur rahaho daya sir ko aisa divya(sry using divya as new one)

divya:mein kaha gur raha daya sir ko bas dekh rahaho kitna acha hai na sir aur kitna care kartha hai na sabka

purvii:ha bhai hamesha bahut care karta hai sabka aur tume kya hua aisa kyu bath karahu bhai ki barme

divya:kuch nahi bas aisehi(thinking in mind pyaar karne laga hu daya sir se )

(she didn't know about daya shreya she came after shreya went from mumbai after taking transfer)and divya from their

purvi thinking:bas aisehi tho acha hai tume pata nahi bhai zindagi ki bareme

kya hua daya shreya zindagi mein ,kya divya ko pata chalega daya ki zindagi ki bareme,kyu shreya nafrat karthi daya se,kya daya ko patha hai shreya ki transfer ke bareme .

so,if u want to know this stay

gd bye


	2. Chapter 2

hai everyone with new update and sry for spell mistakes

now enter into the story

next day:

sachin home:

shreya:bhai mein i wanna go shopping waise bhi mera joining kal hai na

sachin:tik hai par kyu jana hai shopping

shreya:bhai mein diya ke liye kuch shopping karna hai

sachin:mein bhi tumara sath athi hu

shreya:bhai app kyu mein diya ko lekar javungi

sachin:tik hai dyaan se jana

shreya: ha

suddenly they hear loud crying sound

sachin:lagtha hai mera princess utt gayi

shreya:mein lekar athi hu

sachin:nahi tum coffee piyo mein lekar athi hu

sachin went into bedroom he took diya and come into hall

in hall

sachin:kya hua meri princess ko buk lagi kya

shreya:bhai muje dhijiye mein duud pila thi hu

sachin:ha tik hai mein bureau chaltha hu koi problem ho tho phone karna aur ye card lekar ja shopping ko

said by giving his credit card to her

shreya:bhai iski kya jarurat hai mera pas paisa hai

sachin:phir bhi lelo jo mann hai shopping karo

shreya:bhai...

sachin:shreya tumare aur princess ke liye nahi tho mein kiske liye money spend karunga

chup chap ye le aur shopping karna

shreya:thanku bhai

sachin:koi bhai ko thanks boltha hai kya

shreya:sry and held her ears

sachin:acha chal maff kiya and huy her and kiss on her forehead

and went to her princess and play with sometime and went to beauro

beauro

daya:sir muje half day chutti chahiye

acp:par kyu

daya:mer dost ki shadi hai uske liye kuch karidna hai

acp:tik hai tum jao

daya went out

acp come abhijeet

acp:abhijeeet mein daya ko aisa dard mein nahi dekh paraha hu muje bahut bura lagrahahi

abhijeet:muje bhi sir

acp:hame kuch na kuch karna hoga in dono ek lane mein

abhijeeet:is liye hame shreya ko yaha transfer karvaya

acp:ha.. acha kam karo aur shreya ka kal joining hai na

abhijeet:ha sir

acp:tike hai

and went into his cabin

in beauro another side

divya was constantly looking at waiting for some one

abhijeet look at her went near to ask her

abhijeet:kiska wait rahahu divya

divya with kooking:daya sir ka(and realize her mistake) nahi sir mera matlab hiki daya sir sabse phle ata hai na aur abhi tak nahi aya tho dekrahahu

(she didn't no daya take leave she come after went to shopping)

abhijeet: ha daya kuch kam se bahr gaya

divya:tik hai sir and went fron thier

abhijeeet thinking: isa kyu lagrahahi divya daya ko like karraha hai

nahi isa hi tho divya sach jankar duk hojayaga

muje jaldi daya shreya ko ek karna hoga

in shopping:

sheya come to shopping mall with diya(cute little girl walking slowly)

the went one of the shop

at same time daya come to same shopping mall

shreya place

shreya checking some forks for diya (make stand diya near to her)

the small girl was laughing and playing with the toys in shop suddenly she look some of the ballons outside she run outside

shreya was searching for forks toys for diya busily without noticing diya

daya side

daya going to one of shop suddenly diya come infront of him he look at her face felt something different in his heart

ballons disappear from their suddenly diya sarted crying loudly for ballons daya at whole side for her parents and didn't notice near to her

he lift her in his arms felt something different

daya:muje aisa kyu lagraha hai ye bacchi mere apna hai kya rishta hai mera iss se kyu aiasa lagraha hai

suddenly she stop crying and playing with his chain in his neck

daya:chalo beta hum tumara parents ko doont the hai wo log pareshan hojayengi tumara lekar

here shreya side:

shreya:she took nice pink color fork and say ye bahoot prity hai diya ko bahoot acche lagega princess ye dekho tumare liye fork look down to see her she didn't find her

and search whole around and didn't find her

and screaming loudly diya kaha ho tum diyaa...

and search whole shop

shop manager:kya hua madam

shreya:dekho apne meri beti ko dekaha kya o red color ki fork pehnaya plz.. bataye

manager:nahi madam hum nahi dekha

shreya(now crying tears were flowing down her cheeks) :plz mera madad kijiye

manager:sure madam

and search whole shop didn't find her

manager:madam baby yaha nahi hai sayad bahar tho nahi gaye

shreya suddenly run out with crying

daya side

daya search whole shops near shopping mall and ask managers and persons in the shop about baby

all said they didn't see her

shreya side

shreya also search all shops and didn't find her

shreya(crying badly):ab mein kya karu diya kaha hogi kis hall me hogi meri bachi kaha ho tum

suddenly she saw a baby in red fork run near to her lift her in her arms without looking her face sry baby mein tum par dhyan nahi diya sry plz...

suddenly some one put hands on her shoulder she turn to them

lady:app meri beti ko chodiye(in harsh tone)

shreya:app kya baat kar rahahu ye meri beti hai dekiye meri beti ko sahad apko galatfami hogi dekiya and look at the baby

shreya become shock seeing the baby girl in her arms

lady:dekhiye ye meri beti hai chodiye isse

shreya:sry iam really sry and give the baby to her

lady left from their with serious expression

daya side

daya search whole shops but didn't find her parents

ye kya iss bachi ka parents kaha haogi bachi chod kar kaha chali gayi hoga

and look at the baby she was playing continously with his chain and smiling

after looking at her smiling face kitna pyari bachi hai bikul pari jaisa

daya:pari beta tumara parents kaha hogi

suddenly she look at the toys in the shop start crying by showing at that side

daya(look at that side were the baby pointing):pari tume toys chahiye chalo toys karid the hai

and went to toys shop

after some time he came out with diya with so many toys for her

again he search for her parents but didn't find them

shreya side:

she also search all places for diya and she didn't find her

shreya:ab mein kya karu mein diya ko kaha doondu

suddenly she thought some thing and left from their while crying

daya side:

daya:abb mein kya karu iss bachi kaha chodu

he thought some thing and left from their

beauro:

abhijeet:sachin shreya kise hai

sachin:wo tik hai sir

abhijeet:wo abhi gussa hai daya se

sachin:ha sir and told what happend yesterday in house

abhijeet:hum kuch na kuch karna hoga in dono ko pass lane ke

sachin thinking in heart:sry sir mein app sabse ek badi bath chupaya hai

abhijeet:kya soch rahahu sachin

sachin:kuch nahi sir

abhijeet felt different in his words:tik hai tum tumara kam karo

sachin:ha sir and left from there to record room to take some records

suddenly one into beauro

abhijeet:daya ye bacchi koun hai

daya:pata nahi abhi and told what happend in shopping mall

abhijeet in shock:kya

before he could speak suddenly someone come their and say diya

daya and abhijeet turn to his and say

both:tum janti ho iss bachi ko

before he could speak someone open door with full speeed while crying and directly come and

hug sachin

all become shock come to sachin side while seein the lady

acpsir come from cabin become shock seeing lady

daya become most shock seeeing lady

sachin:kya hua shreya tum roo kyu rahi ho

shreya :bhai diya ...cry badly

daya and abhijeet look each other

shreya:bhai diya and told what happened

sachin:tum itna laparva kise ho

suddenly shreya see diya on table and become shock

and run to her hug diya tightly

shreya:diya kaha chali gayi tum mamma ko chod kar mein kitna daar gaya

all of them become shock after hearing mamma

daya become more shock

abhijeet become normal say:shreya tum kya baat kar rahahu ye tumara beti

shreya:ha sir meri beti meri jann diya hai

abhijeet:matlab tumara aur daya ka beti

shreya in serious after listening daya name :nahi ye sirf aur sirf meri beti kisika nahi huk is par

shreya took diya in her arms left from their without looking daya saying to sachin

shreya:bhai gar jaraha hu

sachin shook his head

daya was in shock only

abhijeet come put his hand on daya

daya:abhijeet diya meri beti

abhijeet:ha tumara beti

daya and abhijeet hug each other happily

daya:lekin shreya kyu nahi bataya meri beti ki bareme

abhijeet:daya wo...

daya:wo itna nafrat karti hai mujase

abhijeet:nahi daya aisa nahi hai

ddaya:nahi abhi wo mujse bahut nafrat karti tume dekha hai na wo meri shakal bi nahi dekha

abhi:aisa nahi daya

daya:aur shreya yaha kise wo delhi mein hai na

abhi told what he did

daya become shock and hug him thightly and said thanku abhi

abhi:muje laga tum mujse gussa karoge

daya:kyu gussa karungi tumara vajese mein ne shreya ko dekha aur meri beti ki bareme pata chala

sachin:sry sir mein diya ke bareme nahi bataya

daya:nahi `sachin muje pata hai tum shreya ki vajase nahi bataya

sachin:ha sir mein shreya ko nahi manapaya

daya:muje pata hai

daya:abhi mein bahoot kush mera beti hai wo kitna cute bilkul pari jaisa(happpiness was clearly shown in his eyes tears was flowing down his cheek)

acp come and hug him tightly

acp:congrats tum papa ban gaya

daya:aur app dada banga and hug him tightly

all of them crying after seeing him so happy somany yrs after shreya left he become so moody didn;t even talk to other don;t eat properly

purvi come and hug him tightly while crying

purvi:mein bahhot kush hu bhai ap papa bangaya

daya:ha tum massi bangaya

dayaaa;ab mein muje door nahi jane dungi

mein kuch bhi karke usse manalungi

aur mein phir se use muje pyaar karne dungi

daya:abhi mein sab ke liye meri ghar party hai jarur ana

all jarur ayenge

daya smile with so much happy

kise daya shreya ko manalungi,kya divya ko pata chalega shreya ke bareme ,kya shreya daya ko maff karega

so,wait for another chapter

and review happily

positive and negative reviews allowed

bye tc.,


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for all who reviwed

now with out late enter into chapter

daya car:

daya(was rembering shreya and his daughter pari and tears were fallling down his cheeks)

daya:shreya hume itna kush ti shadi ki batt

(suddenly he remember some scenes)

flashblack:

dareya home:

in bedroom:

daya getup and see shreya in his arms holding himfom hia waist smile in her face make him smile

daya kissed her forehead and see her shivering from cold and cover her with blanket

he get down from bed and wore his cloths and get in to the washroom for bath

aftr sometime he come from washroom in towel see her in bed holding balnket around her he come to her hug her from side

shreya: daya kya kar rahahi ho app plz chodiye aur kya apko abhi romance karna kya

daya:ha kissing her neck and romving her blanket

shreya:daya abhi nahi beauro jana ah... hai plz

daya: tum bulgai and kissing har and push her down

shreya:ah... kya

daya:ajj romance day hai

shreya: matlab kya (he push her down on bed and laid on her remove her blanket start making love again) daya plz ah...

daya:kya tum sunday hai aurtho aur romance day hai (again start their love)

shreya also allow whaterver he want to do

after some hrs completed there love again sleep each other arms

shreya:daya ek baat puchu apse

daya:ha,,,

shreya:daya kya hum kabi alag nahi hogi na

daya:tightened his grip around her say kabhi nahi and turn her

now she bottom and daya on top

daya:kabhi nahi kiss on her went into deep not to leave her for one second also

with jerk come into sense saying kabhi nahi and stoop car

look around after minutes he reach his housee

he went into the house and sat on sofa hold his head remembering her smile and his princess

suddenly his phone ring

he see the caller id and lift

daya:ha bolo abhi

after talking he went into bedroom and become fresh come after sometime

he directly went to cuoboard to take cloths

he look at a one shirt and remember something

flashback:

shreya in kitchen preparing breakfast suddenly she listen a voice and shake his head in no

daya from bedroom

daya:shre meri shirt kaha

shreya come to bedroom but didn't find him suddenly some one hug from back

shreya: kya kar rahahi app chodiya hame beauro jana (and he was continosly kissing and licking her neck moan escape from her mouth)

daya:nahi jana hai

shreya:daya plz chodiye plz (he was hardly kissing her making her shiver)

daya:he turn her side start kissing her on her eyes,cheeeks and finaaly kiss her lips

she to response quickly for his kiss

after sometime he left her

shreya lips become really red and she was bulshing hard after seeing her like that he was about kiss her again she push him and said

shreya:daya appp bahut shaitan hogaya abb koi romance nahi chaliye ready haogayi ye aur kya app shirt nahi pehnaya

daya:pehnane wale nahi hai na

shreya move her head in disbelif and goto near cupboard took cloths and his accessaries

shreya:ye ligiye aur pehniye ye shirt tho muje bahut pasand hai

daya:nahi nahi

shreya:daya pehniye hum late ho raha hai

daya:ha hum late horahahai aur tum muje jaldi muje redy karo

shreya:daya ap bahut nahi bahut bahut shaitani hogaya

daya: jaldi ready karo nahi acp sir will scold

shreya went near make him wear shirt but he pulled her near him and put his hands on her waist start romancing again

shreya push him and went into washroom to fesh

daya shout lodly shreya and come to reality

he took the shirt and wear take his aceesaries and call some one and went out in car

here sachin home:

shreya keeping diya in sleep and tears were flowing down her cheeks

shreya:kyu kiya app isa kya galti hai kyu meri kushi chinliya apne

mein apse bahut nafrat kartha hu bahut

saying she slept diya

in beauro:

sachin:sir mein ghar chalth i hu

abhijeet:tum party mein nahi avogi kya aur tum itna pareshanni kyu hai

sachin:muje shreya ko lekar bahut pareshaan horaha hai

abhijeet: ha muje bhi acha ek kam kar told something

sachin:sir muje daar lagraha hai wo gussa na hojaye

abhijjet:kuch nahi hoga tum ghar ja aur mein ne jo kaha waise kar

sachin:tik hai sir and he left from their

after sometime abhijeet went to purvi and said

abhijeet:purvi

purvi:ha dada

abhi:divya ko phone karke batavo paty ke bareme

aur party ka place NEW MOON RESTARAUNT mein hai

purvi:par dada party bhai ka ghar mein hai na par yaha

abhi:hum place change kiya hai aur mein sabko bataya hai aur tarika aur salunki sir ko bhi phone kiya

aur tum ghar ja kar ready hokar ana

purvi:tik hai dada

purvi divya ko phone karke party bareme bataya par reason nahi bataya

sachin home:

sachin reach home and look around for shreya but didn't find in hall

he went to her bedroom

sachin look at her sister become sad and went near to her sat on floor near to her

he saw moist near her eyes

sachin:mein tumara eyes mein asu nahi kabhi naahi dekna chahthi par look her kissed her forehead with this she come to sense

shreya look at him and sat ear him

shreya:bhai app kyu ro rahi hi

sachoin:anke mein kuch gaya

shreya:jhoot mat boliye apko jhhoot bolna nahi ata

sachin:shreya..

shreya:bhai app pareshan mat hoiye mein tikhu

sachin:phir bhi shreya tum daya sir

shreya:mein uss insan ko bhul chuka hai unke liye meri zindagi mein koi gaja nahi hai isliye mein yaha transfer ko acceptkiya nahi tho mein yaha kabhi nahi ati

sachin:tumare bhai ke liye bhi nahi

shreya: isa nahi hai bhai(but diya cried loud)

sachin:are meri princess kyu ro rahahi mama hai na tumare pas

aur shreya kyu na hum dinner bhar chale

shreya:iski kya zarurat hai mein banalungi na

sachin :shreya plz mer liye

shreya:tik hai bhai mein fresh hokar athi hu

saxhin:shreya ek minute a tumare liye aur meri princess ka liye ise pehenlo tum aur meri princess

shreya:iski kyazaryrat hai bhai

sachin:shreya plz aur kolke dekho ek bar plz

shreya open the box and become shock ther was a beautiful reda and black saree and dimond necklace and open another black it was beautiful pink fork

shreya: bhai iss sabki kya zarurat hai

sachin:plz shreya tumare liye

shreya:tik hai bhai and went to change

sachin remember something

flashback:

daya stop sachin car and went near to him

daya give something to him

sachin:ye kya hai sir

daya:ye diya aur shreya ke liye meri gift

saxhin:sir iski kya zarurat hai

daya:sachin plz aur shreya ko kahho ise pehenlo aur diya ko bhi pehnaye

sachin:ha sir and he left from there

after listening shreya voice to reality

sachin:shreya jaise dekhra hahu

shreya:bhai..

sachin:acha tik hai tum princess ko bhi ready karke niche ana

shreya:ha bhsi

he left from there

daya place:

he makke ghis all arrangement and waiting for him

after sometime all come one by one all appriciate all his arrangements for shreya

divya car:

divya:muje aj daya ko apne feelings ki bareme batana chahiye

how much i love him by saying she went restaurant

divya went into restaurant and looked for daya

after some time she look him

divya:kitna handsome hai sir ajj

muje jaldi daya a batt batana chahiye

she went to daya

divya:sir muje apse kuch bath karna hai

daya:ha bolo

divya:sir plz yaha nahi plz bahr chaliya

daya:par divya

divya:plz sir

daya:ha tik hai

befre he could go he saw shreya coming he become stunned and lost in her

divya saw him and call him but,he didn't response

before she could say he went near to her

she felt bad in his behaviour say to herself

divya:ye hai koun hai daya sir kyu gur raha hai

by she saying she left from their

shreya and sachin saw him comming

shreya stop there sachin look at her d

daya come near them and say

daya:thank u sachin for comming

shreya become shock

shreya:bhai a kya hai

sachin:sry shreya par daya sir ne party raka hai

shreya:par kyu raka hai

daya:kyu ki meri biwi aur mari beti iss shahar aya hai is liye

shreya:mein abka biwi ye apka beti nahi hai

daya:mein ne kab kaha tumare bareme

shreya:apne meri bareme hi kaha

daya:mein ne kab kaha

shreya:apne abhi kaha apki biwi aya

daya:ha

shreya(without concentrating):mein hu na apki biwi..

daya:ha tum hi meri biwi and mave near her

sachin was seeing and diya wasin his arms

abhijeet and tarika was looking from far

shreya:dur rahiye mujse aur meri beti

daya:plz muje maff karo muje mat chod kar jao plz mein marjavunga tumare bina

shreya:mein nahi apne muje choda aur apne muje uss din hi mara hi

daya:shreya plz (tears were flowing)

shreya:bhai mein jaraha hu

abhijeet and tarika(they are married and have 6yrs boy named adi) come before she leave

tarlka:shreya and come near her hug her tightly

shreya:kise ho tarika

tarika:mein tik hu

suddenly diya cried loudly

daya went near to her

shreya took her from sachin in her arms daya feels bad

tarika:shreya muje do isse

tarika:shreya ye itna cute hi bilkul pari jaisa ye tum pur aur daya gaya hai

shreya look her in serious before she could speak a boy come callin mom to tarika

shreya:taru ye

tarika:ye mera beta

sahreya bend towards him and kiss his cheek and give him choclates

beta tera nam kya hai

boy:adi

adi went near daya and said

adi:chahu ye wahi aunty hai unka photo dekh kar roo rahithi

shreya become shock but kept quiet

adi:aunty apko pata hai chahu apka dekh kar kina roo rahithi

tarika:adi tumara aunty nahi chahai bol

shreya about to leave acp n salunke come and ask to come

so she come in before she could go in someone caught her hand drag her side

she become shock to see person

shreya:ye app kya raha hai daya

daya( pulled her closer to him ):mein ne kya kiya aur tum iss sare mein bahut khubsurat lag rahiho and bent near her to kiss her cheek

shreya push him and shout on him

suddenly someone come and brust on her

koun hai usne shreya per gussa hua,kyu shreya dur daya se,kyu daya chodiya phle shreya

kya divya ko pata chalega shreya aur usne daya propose karega aur daya kise react hoga


	4. Chapter 4

i am very hpy for all ur reviews

without late come to chapter

suddenly someone come on shouting shreya

person:who r u how dare to talk daya sir likke that(with this the person come infront of them)

daya and shreya look at the person

shreya:who r u

person:phle tum bolo tum hi kyoun aur iss tara rudely daya sir se baat

but suddenly cut by daya because he was really really angry with the person in the way the person talking rudely to shreya

daya:divya tum(in really serious) isse istara baat mat karo aur ye mera wi...

but,shreya cut

shreya:sorry divya

divya:sorry muje nahi daya sir se bolo tumne daya sir se rudely baat kiya

shreya:sorrya daya

suddenly purvi called divya so, she went from there

but daya cut her tum muje kyun bol rahahu mein tumara pati hoon

shreya:app mera pati nahi hai hamara ristha katam ho chuka hai

with this daya become serious held her tightly from her waist shreya become shocked with this act before she could brust out her lips become closed thightly

yes daya was kissing her tightly with this shreya pushed him and went from there in serious expression

daya(himself):kuch bhi kaho shreya tum abhi bhi pyarr karti tum mujse

with this daya went inside

in party hardly trying to come closer to shreya but,she ignores him

but,divya become serious by seeing daya comming closer to shreya

sachin side:

sachin and all teammates were playing with diya

sachin:princess tum muje mama kaho

purvi:nahi phle mami kahengi hain na princess(herae sachvi were in relation )

abhijeet:nahi phle badepapa kahegi

tarika:nahi bademammy

but diya was laughing cutely by seeing thir fight

but,all of them also smiling by seeeing her cute laugh

acp,salunke were enjoying to seeing family happy mostly,for daya because he waas really in could9 by seeing his wife and daughter after so many yrs

someone was really serious by seeing him

shreya come to diya and look at her smiling and say

shreya:nahi phle mamma kahegi mere beti

daya come there

suddenly,diya call papa...and showing hands to daya to lift her in his arms

everyone become shock and happy but,shreya become serious but,not diya

but,she become serious by looking daya comming closer to diya before she couldd tell something sachin stop her so,she become quite

divya(thinking):ye kya hai ye bachi daya sir ko papa boi rahahai par koi kyu kuch nahi keh rahahi aur ye kiya daya sir kyu itna kush aur daya sir kyu shreya ki pass kyu jaraha hai

sry for short update

sry for my spell mistake i don't no hindi as much so,plz bare with me plz...

in comming chapters there are so many twist and turn for all of u

enjy the sunday hapily frnds

jaldi milungi app sabse

and reveal the suspence b/w dareya fight

tc


	5. Chapter 5

Hai i am really sorry to make u all wait

but,mein kya karu mera xams hai tho delay tho karna padtha hai

now enter in the story without wait

Party was over all of them go their respective house but,some of them were still present

divya also went from there becoz,she get call from her parents

sudddenly someone,

person:daya tum bahut kush hina aaj

daya:ha boss mein bahut kush nahi nahi mein bahut bahut kush hu ahakir mein itna saloon ke baad mein apna shreya ko aur meri beti ko dheka

abhi:daya tum... and suddenly stop

daya:bolo abhi kyu chup hua kya bolna hai bolo

abhi:daya wo

daya:boss plz bolo

abhi:daya tum shreya se narazz nahi wo tum se diya ki baat chupaya

daya:nahi boss mein shreya se narazz nahi hu mein uske saat jho bi kiya and stop (tears were falling from his eyes)

abhi:nahi daya tum uss sabko bhul jaa plz

daya:nahi abhi mein chakhar bhi nahi bhul sakta mein ne shreya se uski kushi chin liya mein bahut buri hu

suddenly someone

person:ha app bahut buri hu

both turn to see the person

abhi:shreya tum

shreya:ha bahut buri hu apne sahi kaha apne meri kushi chinliya ha app bahut buri and started crying

all of them gather to see what happening

daya tried to console her suddenly

shreya:dur rahiye mujse muje touch bhi maat karna and jerk him

daya:shreya plz wooo saab bhul ja

shreya:mein kaise bhul sakta uss din ko mein ne apna bacha kho diya sirf aur sirf apki kaaran

sachin:shreya plz chup hojao mere liye

shreya:bhai and hugged him tightly

sachin making calm her but, he was feeling vry bad to see her only sis in such condition he was felling vry bad for her

sachin:shreya plz chup hojao uss saab mein daya sir ki koyi galti nahi halat isa kiya

shreya:bhai app halat ko galat maat samja saab daya ki vajase hua daya ne mara meri bete ko

daya was also crying silently abhi was patting his back

suddenly diya was started crying

daya came front to take his daughter but, shreya took her from tarika

shreya:dur rahiye mujse aur meri beti app isko bhi mardalegi

daya in anger:shreya...and lift his hand but stop

daya:plz shreya before he could say she left from their with diya

all of them were feeling bad for daya to see him in such condition

sachin:sir sorry shreya ki tarfse mein maafi mangtha hu plz app usse maaf kigiye

daya:nahi sachin uska gussa thik hai

sachin:par sir

abhi:sachin plz abb tum jaa shreya akheli hongi usse tumari zarurat hai hum baad mein baat karengi

sachin:thik hai sir and he left from there

abhi:daya...

daya:abhi tum ghar jao mein akheli rehna chahtha hu

abhi:par daya

but,suddenly tarika

tarika:nahi abhi usse rehne do

abhi:par tarlka

tarika:plz abhi

abhi:thikhi daya mein ghar chaltha hu tum bhi jaldi ghar chalijao

daya nodded his head and went from there in his car

tho abb saab kho clear hogaya na daya shreya kyu dur ho

thoda suspense tho abhi pending hai woo bhi jaldi clear kardungi

app sabko kya lagtha hai sach mein daya apna bacha ko mara

isa nahi hai tho shreya kyu isa behave kartha hai daya se

so,plz wait untill

i am vryy hpy about lot of reviews

thanks all of u

bye

tc


	6. Chapter 6

i am really sorry for not updating my story

i am reallly busy with my work n studies

so, i am discontinuing my story

i am requesting all of u if any one complete my story

plzzzzzzzz


End file.
